Diesel Exhaust Fluid reservoirs will become standard on diesel powered ground vehicles beginning in 2011 in the United States of America. These reservoirs generally hold aqueous urea solutions for use with pollution abatement systems. These reservoirs will have multiple connections to other systems on the vehicles. Because of the multiple connections, multiple liquid tight seals are required for each connection. Ordinarily, these connections are attached by threaded fasteners and rely on these fasteners to form and maintain a liquid or vapor tight seal. Consequently, these connections suffer the disadvantage that if the fasteners loosen or are not properly torqued, an effective seal will not be maintained.